User blog:Sparrowsong/Write down the names of 12 random characters (and OCs) from your fandom
Canon #Luke. #Annabeth. #Percy. #Clarisse. #Hermes. #Thalia. #Sally. #Travis. #Connor. #Silena. #Zoe. #Nico. Have you ever read a 6/11 fanfic before? Thalia/Zoe? No, but I'd sure like to! Do you think 4 is hot? How hot? Clarisse? Not really. What would happen if 12 and 8 started going out? Nico and Travis? Hades and Hermes would kill themselves. Do you recall any fics about 9? Connor? Yes, Moonlight and Sibling Rivalry. Would 2 and 6 make a good couple? Annabeth and Thalia? HELL YEAH! 5/9 or 5/10? Hermes/Connor or Hermes/Silena? *Wicked smile* Hermes/Connor. What would happen if 7 walked in on 2 and 8 having sex? What would happen if Sally walked in on Annabeth and Travis having sex? She'd cover her eyes and close the door. Make up a summary of a 3/10 fanfic. Percy/Silena? Silena never died, but Annabeth and Beckendorf did. One day, Percy realizes that Silena reminds him of Annabeth. And Percy reminds Silena of Beckendorf. Man, I suck at these. Is there any such thing as 1/8 fluff? Luke/Travis? In someone's crazy incest Rainbow Restaurant, I guess. Suggest a title for a 7/12 hurt/comfort fic? Sally/Nico? Your Mother's Dead, I'll Raise You Instead. Hey, I rhymed! Do any of your friends read stories about 3? Duh. Do any of your friends draw or write about 11? Zoe? Yeah, sometimes. Would any of your friends write 2/4/5? Annabeth/Clarisse/Hermes? Maybe Thalia would on a dare, but otherwise...nope. What might 10 scream at a great moment of passion? "I LOVE YOU CHARLIE!" If you wrote a songfic about 8, what song would you use? Travis? Kleptomaniac by Brutha. If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warning be? Luke/Thalia/Nico? Contains slash, bisexuality, and Thalia frying Luke's hair off. What would be a good pick-up line for 10 to use on 2? Silena/Annabeth? "We're both in love with black-haired heroes! We're totally meant for each other!" 1 and 8 are in a happy relationship until 5 runs off with 9. After 8 dumps 1 for 12, 6 gets upset and retaliates by dating 12. Alone and broken-hearted, 1 travels in search of a friend. Finally, 1 meets 4 and 7. The three loners then meet 10, who tells each of them to look for love. 4 finds 3, 7 gets 11, but 1 is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with 6 and 2! Luke and Travis are in a happy relationship until Hermes runs off with Connor. After Travis dumps Luke for Nico, Thalia gets upset and retaliates by dating Nico. Alone and broken-hearted, Luke travels in search of a friend. Finally, Luke meets Clarisse and Sally. The three loners then meet Silena, who tells each of them to look for love. Clarisse finds Percy, Sally gets Zoe, but Luke is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with Thalia and Annabeth! What would be a good title for this? Hey, Some of This Actually Makes Sense! What would the genre/s be? Romance/Humor/Parody/Crime. What would happen if 3 got pregnant by 11? If Percy got pregnant by Zoe, I'd kill myself. What would happen if 10 was raped by 4? If Silena was raped by Clarisse, Rick Riordan would cry. OCs #Taylor. #Nikki. #April. #Ashleigh. #Natalie. #Holly. #Ethan. #Stella. #Jamie. #Alice. #Miranda. #Ivy. Have you ever read a 6/11 fanfic before? Holly/Miranda? Not a chance! Do you think 4 is hot? How hot? No, I do not think Ashleigh is hot. What would happen if 12 and 8 started going out? If Ivy and Stella started going out, they would start a group on Facebook called "Bitchy emos who are pissed at their dads." Do you recall any fics about 9? Yes, Jamie appears in Alice and its upcoming sequel. Would 2 and 6 make a good couple? Nikki/Holly? Uhh...if they were lesbians, maybe. 5/9 or 5/10? Natalie/Jamie or Natalie/Alice? Uhh...I guess Natalie/Jamie. What would happen if 7 walked in on 2 and 8 having sex? If Ethan walked in on Nikki and Stella having sex, he would be scarred for life. Woah, Stella sure gets around... Make up a summary of a 3/10 fanfic. April/Alice? April is still angry at her boyfriend for leaving her when she was pregnant. Then she meets a daughter of Hades that had the same thing happen to her. Then it turns out that April and Alice are both bisexual, and the rest is history. Is there any such thing as 1/8 fluff? Taylor/Stella? Not on your life. Suggest a title for a 7/12 hurt/comfort fic? Ethan/Ivy? "My Dad's a Jerk Too." Do any of your friends read stories about 3? April? Umm...yes! Do any of your friends draw or write about 11? Why would my friends draw or write about Miranda? Would any of your friends write 2/4/5? Nikki/Ashleigh/Natalie? If I dared Thalia to, maybe. Otherwise, no. What might 10 scream at a great moment of passion? "HOLY CRAP I WISH I HADN'T LOST IT TO LUKE!" If you wrote a songfic about 8, what song would you use? Stella? Bitch by Meredith Brooks. If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warning be? Taylor/Holly/Ivy? Femslash and incest between descendants of Hermes. What would be a good pick-up line for 10 to use on 2? Alice/Nikki? "Hey, I lost my virginity to your dad!" 1 and 8 are in a happy relationship until 5 runs off with 9. After 8 dumps 1 for 12, 6 gets upset and retaliates by dating 12. Alone and broken-hearted, 1 travels in search of a friend. Finally, 1 meets 4 and 7. The three loners then meet 10, who tells each of them to look for love. 4 finds 3, 7 gets 11, but 1 is stuck in a never-ending love triangle between 6 and 2! Taylor and Stella are in a happy relationship until Natalie runs off with Jamie. After Stella dumps Taylor for Ivy, Holly gets upset and retaliates by dating Ivy. Alone and broken-hearted, Taylor travels in search of a friend. Finally, Taylor meets Ashleigh and Ethan. The three loners then meet Alice, who tells each of them to look for love. Ashleigh finds April, Ethan gets Miranda, but Taylor is stuck in a never-ending love triangle between Holly and Nikki! What would be a good title for this? Why Sparrowsong Should Not be Allowed to Have Caffeine. What would the genre/s be? Romance/Horror/Crime. What would happen if 3 got pregnant by 11? What would happen if April got pregnant by Miranda? Dear gods, please kill me now! What would happen if 10 was raped by 4? What would happen if Alice was raped by Ashleigh? I'd hang myself. -Song P.S. I dare you guys to do this! Category:Blog posts